El Protector
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Yuuhi despues de la muerte de Chidori¿ k sentia realmente por ella?¿amistad o amor? plis dejen rewiev


-Chidori, Chidori!!!

 Yuuhi se levantó de la cama gritando el nombre de la chica. Había soñado con la muerte de la joven, había vuelto a revivirlo todo, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia....Sin poder ni querer contener-se, empezó a llorar amargamente. Nunca sabes cuanto te importa una persona hasta que la pierdas...pero que dolorosa es esa perdida. Pero lo que mas le atormentaban eran aquellas palabras .....

" Oye Yuuhi, a ti te gusto mas cuando me transformo, no?" "Yuuhi, hace tiempo que quería decirte algo...."

Significaba eso que Chidori estaba...? No, eso era imposible, el era el protector de Chidori, bueno, y también su amigo, pero nada más. Se llevo las manos a la cara, llorando aún con mas fuerza. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Cuánta gente más tendría que morir?¿ A cuantas personas tendría que perder? ¿ Es que acaso no había suficiente con la muerte de su hermano?¿También tenía que llevarse a Chidori?

El era su protector, y en el momento más critico, había sido ella quien le había protegido a el, dando su vida a cambio de la suya...¿Pero por que lo había hecho? La vida de Chidori era mucho más importante que la suya, su vida valía más que la suya, y ahora estaba muerta. Horrible palabra que se quedaba en su cabeza, volviendo su dolor insoportable. Si solamente era su protector, si solamente era su amigo, por que noche tras noche tenia aquella pesadilla, por que cada noche lloraba, haciendo que sus lágrimas nunca tuvieran fin.

Sabía perfectamente por que, pero no quería reconocer-lo, no quería admitir que amaba a Chidori, que aunque nunca pudiera olvidar a Aya y Ceres, había acabado enamorándose de la joven, ocultando su amor por ella tras su amor por Aya, fingiendo que amaba a Aya cuando en realidad a quien amaba era a Chidori. Siempre fue un cobarde, y se castigaba por ello, por simple cobardía no le había confesado a Chidori sus sentimientos, no le había dicho cuanto la amaba, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Aún recordaba las palabras de Suzumi

" Chidori murió por protegerte por que te amaba, ten presente eso " 

El no quiso creer-se aquellas palabras, le dijo a Suzumi que mentía, que aquellas palabras era mentira, pero sabía que eran ciertas ¿Por qué sino Chidori hubiera arriesgado su vida? Continuo llorando, como cara noche lo hacia, lágrimas silenciosas y eternas, confesiones que solo la luna y las estrellas sabrían, ya que Yuuhi nunca las haría publicas, nunca manifestaría su amor por Chidori, continuaría fingiendo que estaba enamora de Aya, tal vez si el mismo llegaba a creer-se su mentira, el dolor seria menor.  
  
_¿ Estas seguro?_  
  
Su voz interior le ataco.

**No, pero es la única solución que encuentro.**  
  
_Cobarde, no eres más que un cobarde. Tuviste miedo de confesar-le tus sentimientos a Chidori y tienes miedo de aceptar su muerte._  
  
**Lo se, pero de momento, es la mejor solución.**  
  
_Sabes perfectamente que esa no es la solución, ahora mismo solo esta huyendo, huyes de la verdad, de tus sentimientos, de la muerte, huyes de Chidori._  
  
**......**  
  
_¿Hasta cuando podrás seguir huyendo? De esta manera no pones fin al problema, solo lo ocultas, pero el problema siempre estará ahí, escondido en la oscuridad, pero a la vez presente. Cada paso que des, también lo dará él. Será tu eterno compañero._  
  
**¿Y que puedo hacer?**  
  
Ac_eptar su muerte, aceptar tu amor por ella, y esperar...esperar a que tus lágrima se sequen, al que el dolor disminuya. Esperar a que vuestros destinos se vuelvan a encontrar._  
  
**¿Pero cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar?**  
  
_Eso ni yo lo se, nadie lo sabe, eso solo depende de ti._  
  
**¿Quieres decir que si yo me...**  
  
_¡¡NO!! Haciendo eso solo escupirías sobre su tumba, suicidándote solo arias que su muerte haya sido en vano. Tienes que vivir por ella, y esperar a que tu hora llegue, ella te estará esperando._  
  
**Tienes razón, soy Yuuhi Aogiri, el protector de Aya y Chidori. Aya ya tiene un nuevo protector, Toya, pero Chidori no, y yo la protegeré eternamente, la protegí en vida, y la protegeré en la muerte.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Konnichiwa!!!! Vuelvo a ser yo (seguro k estais pensando: k se vaya.......uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! XD --U) Esta vez e hecho un fic sobre los sentimientos de Yuuhi tras la muerte de Chidori, desde que vi el cpaitulo de su muerte que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Yo creo que realmente llego a amar a Chidori, llore mucho con su muerte T.T

Cualkier cosa dejen un RR!


End file.
